


for want of twenty bucks/20美元引发的血案

by clairelight



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelight/pseuds/clairelight
Summary: 问题本身没有问题，有问题的是回答问题的男人们。关键词：男人们。就是，数量超过一的那个们。哈尔问了一个问题，而结果出乎意料。





	for want of twenty bucks/20美元引发的血案

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [for want of twenty bucks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394088) by [BoyishStutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyishStutter/pseuds/BoyishStutter). 



> words:800+

“嘿，宝贝，能借我20美元吗？”

哈尔以为这是个简单到不能再简单的问题。如此容易，事实上就连答案也只需要一个字：‘好。’ 或者‘不。’盖棺定论。

意味着，这不是他的错。不管别人怎么说。问题本身没有问题，有问题的是回答问题的男人们。关键词：男人们。就是，数量超过一的那个们。

他邀请奥利弗来庄园小聚，一边玩马里奥赛车一边吵吵嚷嚷把酒言欢。这时哈尔突然想起明天要带罗伊和利安去博物馆，而他身上的现金所剩不多。所以，他决定抛出那个问题（哈尔在脑海给这个词突出加重，全体字母大写。）

接着就是坐在一旁翻阅文件，偶尔也会抬头观察他们洋相的布鲁斯，和奥利弗，同时回答，“当然。”

哈尔拒绝为此负责。

“奥利弗，”布鲁斯开始了，哈尔已经能分辨出他男友声音里的威胁，老实说，他觉得，呃，有点太夸张了，“为什么哈尔会叫你‘宝贝’？”

“你难道不称呼你最好的朋友‘宝贝’？”

哈尔简直要被奥利此时大到夸张又滑稽的嘴型惊呆了。

“不。”

奥利弗闭上了嘴，眉头皱成不开心的一团，“伙计，那可真糟糕。”

布鲁斯有些恼怒的呼着气，“这并不是‘真糟糕’。而且哈尔不是在指你。”

“他当然是在指我！我有钱！”

“我们都有钱。”

“我是他最好的朋友！”

“而我是他男朋友。此外我对模棱两可没有兴趣。哈尔，你是在向谁借钱？”

哈尔慢慢举手做了一个爱与和平的姿势，“我不想掺合你们。我就只是想借20美元而已。”

他后来承认也许当时他应该想点什么措辞来结束这场纷争。

“哈！”奥利弗朝空中扬起拳头。

“看在上帝的份上。”

————————————————

之后克拉克来询问联盟会议上蝙蝠侠和绿箭之间的冰冻气场是怎么回事时，哈尔告诉了他。至于超人由此下定决心要在每周例行午餐时称呼蝙蝠侠为‘宝贝’，哈尔表示这也不是他的锅。绝对不是，先生。

后序：

奥利弗从此以后就开始故意误解所有包含‘宝贝’的句子。

-end-


End file.
